The present invention relates to data writing office machines, such as typewriters, of the type employing a removable multiple type carrier, such as a print wheel, housed in a cassette.
It is known to dispose a multiple type carrier, particularly a print wheel provided with spokes carrying type faces, in a cassette, as disclosed, for example, in FRG Offenlegungsschrift [Laid-open Application] No. 2,803,433, for insertion into and removal from a printing mechanism of the office machine. In the inserted state, the type carrier is positioned between a setting device including a hammer mechanism and a printing abutment. In the embodiment disclosed in the above-cited publication this is done in such a manner that the print wheel remains in the cassette during operation, i.e. the print wheel must be connected with a rotary setting shaft in the interior of the machine while it is disposed in the cassette.
Such a device is able to perform its basic functions, which are to protect the print wheel against damage and to prevent soiling of the user's hands while a used print wheel is being replaced by a new one, in a satisfactory manner and it is therefore advisable to use such a device in an appropriate design.